mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wii maniac/Nonsensical Chronices Part 1: THE WORLD IS GOING TO FLIPPIN' END!!!!
Obama: Americans, we are here to talk about an issue....an issue that is so bad, that even Sims can smell it. Today, I found out that the world is going to blow up at midnight. We must gather everyone in the world...... FOR ONE HUGE GOOD-BYE PARTY !!!!!! Song 1: I Gotta Feeling Obama: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night Cabinet: Tonight's the night, let's live it up I got my money, let's spend it up Go out and smash it like oh my God Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off Hillary Clinton: I know that we'll have a ball If we get down and go out and just lose it all I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control Cabinet: Fill up my cup, mozoltov Look at her dancing, just take it off Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again Obama: Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it And do it and do it, let's live it up And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it 'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night All: (Obama in Parenthesses) Tonight's the night (Hey!) Let's live it up (Let's live it up) I got my money (My pay) Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up) Go out and smash it (Smash it) Like oh my God (Like oh my God) Jump off that sofa (Come on!) Let's get, get off Fill up my cup (Drink) Mozoltov (Lahyme) Look at her dancing (Move it, move it) Just take it off Let's paint the town (Paint the town) We'll shut it down (Let's shut it down) Let's burn the roof And then we'll do it again Obama: Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it And do it and do it, let's live it up And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it All: (Joe Biden in Parenthesses) Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock (Rock rock rock rock rock) Easy come, easy go, now we on top (Top top top top top) Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop (Stop stop stop stop stop) Round and round, up and down, around the clock (Rock rock rock rock rock) Obama and Hillary: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say Party every day, p-p-p-party every day Obama: And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night Woohoo MORE SOON Category:Blog posts